


双H 04

by Buleonesun



Category: De - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buleonesun/pseuds/Buleonesun
Kudos: 7





	双H 04

04  
正准备走向卫生间自己解决掉，结果遇上了经理迎面走来，表情里透露着不爽和疑问。“李虎，怎么不接我的电话？”经理边说边打量着李东海的脸，似乎想从中寻找什么破绽。  
“对不起，我电话放在桌子上，没带...”实在是太难受了，东海忍耐着身体的燥热，却能深切的感受到后穴里的液体一股一股的往外流淌着，没想到这么多年，身体都在告诉他，他真的躲不掉。  
“好吧，半个小时以后，来我办公室一趟。”经理沉默了一下，撂下一句话，就径直走过。  
东海心里一震，看了下时间，立马走向洗手间，敲开了全部的门，发现没有人，才放心的走进里面一间，褪下潮湿的内裤，就自己一只手指深入了后穴，另一种手上下撸动自己的肉棒，但因为姿势的原因，手指怎么也深不进去，更是加大了一种内心急切的燥热。“我操他妈的”李东海喘息着骂了一句，迅速系好了裤带，就冲向电梯。

出了电梯，果然F3的停车场只有一辆黑色的迈巴赫，东海气冲冲着，脸微红的快步走了过去，因为车贴了防窥玻璃，所以看不到里面，但他却也能感受到里面的人，望着自己得意的笑。  
走到车前，还没敲门，后车门自己瞬间开了条缝，里面伸出一只手，就迅速地拉他进去，一股劲一下子让东海躺到了后座上，并且听到了锁上车门“咔哒”的声音。  
“八分钟，东海，比我想得久一点。”李赫宰压在他的身上，眼睛里放着一股亮光和压不下去的性欲。  
东海什么话也没说，就一只手扣下李赫宰的后脑勺，重重的吻了上去。瞬间舌头间开始了激烈的缠绵和吮吸。“怎么这么着急？”李赫宰一只手勾起他的下巴，移开了唇，望着身下脸红红的东海，笑得很是好看。“混蛋，别说话。”东海骂完，就立马又吻了下去，手也顺势利落的解开了 李赫宰的裤腰带，很是着急的半天都拉不下对方的内裤，于是一阵阵重重的喘息着。李赫宰感受到了他的着急，但也不慌张，小心又轻柔的吸着东海粉嫩的舌头，随后一点点的往下，啃咬着他的喉结，在脖颈处留下属于自己的印记，一只手托着东海的后脑勺害怕他磕到，另一只手则解开了对方的衣物，因为熟练的缘故，很快东海就赤身裸体的躺在了自己的身下。  
许多年没见，东海的身体还是一如往常精瘦又白皙，只不过上面多了几条之前没有的疤痕。李赫宰愣神的摸了摸伤疤，对上了东海迷离的双眼，不禁亲亲的吻上了他的眼皮。李东海完全没注意到李赫宰眼里的心疼，只想着快点扒掉对方的裤子，就是急躁的坐了起来，顺势压住李赫宰在身下，终于摸到了早已肿大的肉棒，就想往上面坐。李赫宰看着他急切的表情，也没再折磨他，于是，双手撑着他的腰，坐直了身子，就顺势进入了李东海的身体。“嗯...哈..”太久没有做的缘故，李东海只觉得脑袋里闪过一道白光，身体的燥热瞬间熄灭，代替着的是大大的满足感。还没完全适应过来，李赫宰就已经搂着他开始在里面冲撞，每一下都比之前的更深。东海一只手搂着对方的肩膀，一只手撑着车顶，承受着一下一下体内有力的冲撞，发出阵阵的喘息。  
不过一会，就射了出来，津液淌在了两个人交合的小腹上，但李赫宰却完全没有停下的意思，反而在东海体内越肿越大，精液顺着动作的加快流进了东海的后穴，使李赫宰的进出更加的快。东海不禁有些的累的双手趴在对方的肩膀上，头埋在李赫宰的胸前，小声的说：“不行了，慢一点....太..快了...”李赫宰却选择了无视，越发的用力起来，还顺势一只手又握住了东海的炙热，上下玩弄着，不一会又立了起来。  
顶了顶东海体内的敏感点，预感到他要撑不住了，李赫宰邪恶的用手指堵住了头，硬是不让他释放。东海扭了扭腰肢，有些气恼的低头看下玩弄的手指，断断续续地说：“松开....快点。”因为太难受的缘故，眼睛里弥漫上了一层薄薄的水气。“求我。”李赫宰抬头吻上了对方的喉结，惹得东海抬头重重的喘息了一口气。但是却没有说话。李赫宰猛的又一顶，让两个人的身体交合的更加贴合，没有一丝缝隙，顶到了最深处。“啊....”东海忍不住的叫了一句，却因为被堵着，释放不了，憋得通红。“求你....”东海呜咽着喘息着“赫宰，求你了...”李赫宰满足的舔了舔对方胸前的红点，这才松手，瞬间津液都喷了出来，有些撒在了李赫宰的手里，甚至脸上。  
李赫宰顶着对方的敏感点，理直气壮的说：“宝宝，你看你把宝贝都弄我脸上了，帮我舔了好不好。”东海听了这句话，感受着敏感点的挑拨，于是乖乖的伸出舌头，双手捧着对方的脸，认真的舔干了白色的液体，刚弄完就顺势又被李赫宰的舌头含住，开始了下一轮冲击。  
最后不知折腾了多久，李东海感觉自己腰都要断了，李赫宰才释放在了自己体内，还不舍的搂着自己的腰，一顿吻他。  
“我还要去找经理。”后知后觉刚才发生的一切，东海瞬间冷漠的想推开李赫宰，开始找衣服。  
“去酒店吧，我帮你清理。”李赫宰摸了摸对方后穴淌出来的液体，说道。  
“不用了，我等会去卫生间自己来就好了。”东海说完，就推开了搂着自己的人，开始穿衣服。

穿好后，东海才发现自己的裤子不知道什么时候沾上了液体，有些烦躁的从外套里掏出一盒烟，抽了一根出来，就下车点着，吸了起来。  
看着裤子的液体，瞬间不知道怎么等会面对经理。  
李赫宰也穿好了衣服，从车里拿出湿巾，走了过来，顺势就蹲下，开始帮他擦沾染裤子的东西。  
东海吐出一口烟，望着蹲下的男人，有些恍惚，烟雾缭绕间似乎一瞬间，回到了过去，那时的他一无所知，李赫宰也是像这样蹲下身，给他系鞋带，他那时心里暗想，我要爱这个男人一辈子。、  
而现在，“呵。”东海冷笑了一声，不禁后退了一步，刚好对上有些疑惑的李赫宰的眼睛。  
李赫宰站起来，手上还拿着湿巾，准备走进说些什么。  
李东海无力的摇头，笑了笑，又吸了一口烟，随着烟气说道：“没用的，李赫宰，我们再也回不去了。”


End file.
